Suitman's Survivor 11: Cook Islands
Survivor: Cook Islands is the eleventh season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season features twenty brand new castaways, with Occultus Island in play for the majority of the season. Winner: '''RShowFreak (5-2-1 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Aitutaki Rarotonga Manihiki Puka Puka Aitutonga Castaways: '''20 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Aitutaki, Cook Islands '''Original run: '''January 16th 2012 - January 29th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Redemption Island Followed by: Survivor: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites Season Summary At the begining of the season, the twenty new castaways were split into four tribes - Aitutaki, Rarotonga, Manihiki and Puka Puka. On Day 1 they found out about the Aliens twist, but DID NOT find out about Occultus Island until Day 8. All four tribes went to Tribal Council on the first day. Js21 was Immune from Puka Puka's Tribal after winning the Individual Immunity Challenge. He used his Alien power on Cmack. Swifty, SashaBaby, Coolnar and Jc1993 were voted out. At the first Tribal Immunity, Aitu, Puka and Raro won Immunity. As Puka came first in the challenge, RShow become the Alien, and saved Jharin from Hiki's tribal, where NCFX was eliminated. For not joining the Occultus Island group, Swifty was Medically Evacuated and perminately eliminated. Aitu, Puka and Hiki won the next challenge. This time Aitu came first, and Splozojames became the Alien, saving Cmack from the Raro vote - the second time he was saved. KingB24 was then voted out. Raro lost the next challenge again, and when GameTime from Puka became the Alien, he plotted to get Cmack out. So for the first time ever, GameTime, who was on a Puka, arraged an elimination on Raro - a different tribe. Due to GameTime's connections, and Camdizzils being saved by his Alien power, Cmack was succesfuly given the boot. On Occultus Island, KingB decided to quit the game, and was removed from the game. Meenwhile, the four tribes were about to become two. The NEW Aitu and Raro tribes were then given a shock - 'Twisted Tribal' from Season 3: Guatemala had returned. Aitu was going to vote someone off of Raro, and Raro was going to vote someone off Aitu. GameTime won Immunity, and chose to share his Immunity with Camdizzils. GameTime was also the Alien, for the second time in a row (normally this would not happen, but due to GameTime winning Individual Immunity the next day, it did). He saved DrDeadly, and RShow and Bluba164 were sent to Occultus Island. The new Raro won the next two Immunity Challenges, and Aitu was forced to vote out Jharrin plus DrDeadly and Js21 in a Double Tribal. Survivor23 and Splozojames were the Aliens during these two tribals, and they saved Camdizzils and Leonine respectfully. During this time, NCFX, SashaBaby, Bluba, Coolnar and Jc1993 had been eliminated on Occultus Island, and were now perminantly out of the game. Then, the tribes merged into Aitutonga, and the Aliens twist was removed. The remaining eight casataways in the main game were told about the existance of Occultus Island. There was not long left until two people returned. DrDeadly was the next to get the boot on Occultus Islands. GameTime forged an alliance with Survivor23, Teamjacz and Colby to get to the Final Four, and it looked a good solid alliance when GameTime won the next TWO Immunities, and became the biggest threat in the game. After Camdizzils and Splozo were voted out, it was revealed that RShow and Leonine were to return. That ment that Jharrin, Js21, Camdizzils, Splozo and Cmack were all out as well, and they became the first five members of the Jury. Occultus Island was then removed too. GameTime was then no longer the big threat, and everyone targeted RShow to be next out. But RShow on Immunity and Leonine, the other returning player, had to be voted out insted. GameTime, dispite being a threat, had the numbers. RShow continued to win Immunity, winning the next Immunity Challenge, resulting in the elimination of Aerothunder. GameTime realised that his Final Four alliance was in danger if RShow won again, so he tried his best to win Immunity, but to no avail, as RShow won his third Immunity in a row, forcing the alliance to turn on each other. Team and Colby from the F4 alliance realised that GameTime needed to go, so they turned on their leader. Meanwhile, Survivor23 stayed loyal to GameTime, and tried to vote out Teamjamz, but as RShow had the flip vote, he voted out the biggest threat and GameTime became the eighth member of the Jury. At Final Four immunity, it was clear that if Team won immunity, RShow was going home, and if RShow won immunity, Team was going home. After just a few hours, Survivor23 and Colby were out, and it was down to just RShow and Team. After a record-breaking 21 hour Final Immunity Challenge, RShow came out victorious, and Team became the ninth and final member of the Jury in a landslide 3-1 vote. At the Jury Vote, Colby and Survivor were dubbed as floaters by most of the nine-person Jury. But RShow was critisized for being voted out but still making it to the Final. In the end, the Jury accepted that RShow's endgame was the best, and he was crowned the Sole Survivor in a 5-2-1 vote. Contestants Note: These votes do NOT include votes recieved on Occultus Island. * As Jharrin7887 was saved by the Alien, 3 votes cast against him did not count. ** As Leonine_Divine was saved by the Alien, 2 votes cast against him did not count. *** As Survivor23 used an idol on GameTime, 2 votes cast against GameTime did not count. '' ''**** As Teamjacz used an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against him did not count. The Game * On Day 1 and Day 5, all tribes were going to Tribal Council, so the challenges were individual. On Day 5, both were going for a 'Twisted Tribal' ** There was no elimination on Occultus Island on Day 2 because there were only four people on the island. *** In a Double Tribal Council for Aitutaki, DrDeadly got the most votes and was voted out, while, following all other votes being voided by an idol and the Alien for the second elimination, Js21 was eliminated in a re-vote by the immuned players. **** On Day 9, as a reward for winning the Immunity Challenge, GameTime possessed the ability to automatically eliminate someone from the game and send them to Occultus Island. He chose Leonine_Divine. ***** On Day 10, RShow and Leonine_Divine returned to the game from Occultus Island. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Due to GameTime winning Individual Immunity on Day 5, he became the Alien twice in a row, which wouldn't normally happen. ** On Day 5 there was a 'Twisted Tribal'. Both tribes went to Tribal Council, but Aitu were voting off a member of Raro, and Raro were voting of a member of Aitu. *** In a Double Tribal Council for Aitutaki, DrDeadly got the most votes and was voted out, while, following all other votes being voided by an idol and the Alien for the second elimination, Js21 was eliminated in a re-vote by the immuned players. **** On Day 9, as a reward for winning the Immunity Challenge, GameTime possessed the ability to automatically eliminate someone from the game and send them to Occultus Island. He chose Leonine_Divine. ***** This indicates the voter could not vote as a result of someone getting the power to void them from voting at the Survivor Auction in Episode 10. Occultus Island * On Day 10, RShow and Leonine_Divine returned to the game from Occultus Island. Twists Occultus Island Occultus Island which was originally from Nicaragua returned this season. If you are voted out, you go to Occultus Island. When five people were on Occultus Island, you play a condensed version of the post-merge Survivor game. At a set point in the game, a certain amount of people on Occultus Island would return to the game for another chance to become the Sole Survivor. On Day 10, RShowFreak and Leonine_Divine re-entered the game after surviving the island. Aliens Someone from the tribe which came in first place in the challenge would be randomly selected to be the Alien. This person would choose someone from the tribe going to Tribal Council to be saved from being voted off. This twist was retired on Day 7. Twisted Tribal Twisted Tribal from Guatemala returned. It was a special Tribal Council where members of Rarotonga voted out someone from Aitutaki, and members of Aitutaki voted out someone from Rarotonga. Returning Castaways Jharrin7887 was the first to return from this season, in Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites. He placed 17th overall. Leonine_Divine and GameTime's rivalry caused them both to be chosen to play in Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals. They were the last rivalry intact until GameTime was eliminated in 6th place. Leonine was the runner-up. From this season, RShowFreak, GameTime and Leonine_Divine returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains, placing 12th, 14th and 4th respectively. Bluba164, Coolarwhal88, Js21 and Camdizzils returned for Suitman's Survivor 18: China- Second Chances II where they placed 23rd, 16th, 14th and 9th out of 24 respectively. Cmack311 was one of four returnees for Suitman's Survivor 19: South Pacific where he placed as the runner-up. Leonine_Divine, Teamjacz, GameTime and Js21 all returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where they placed 11th, 8th, 5th and as the Sole Survivor respectively. Bluba164 and NCFX returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where they placed 11th and 7th respectively. Teamjacz returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 11th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor